


Jailbirds

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto finds a way to distract an angry Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbirds

"This is just perfect."

"Jack-"

"Fantastic even. The rift practically explodes, there's God knows what still escaping through the sewers, Weevils are crawling all over the city making their own escape and we're stuck in here. Because some jumped up little _Community Support Officer_ doesn't believe **I'm NOT DRUNK!**"

Jack paced up and down the cell, coat flaring with each sharp turn on his heel, eyes focussed on the open flap on the cell door. Ianto wasn't sure whether to be grateful it had been left open or annoyed because it seemed to have held all of Jack's attention since the door swung shut. He looked at his watch; they'd been stuck there for over an hour. Definitely annoyed.

"Jack-"

"We shouldn't be here. We need to get the comms back, find out if Tosh was right." While Ianto agreed with that, he was also fed up of being cut off and ignored and if Jack did it one more time, well then he just wasn't going to get to enjoy what Ianto had in mind by way of distraction.

"Captain-" Which usually worked, but Ianto could see the older man's mouth opening even as he faced away from him. That wouldn't do at all. "_Sir._" And there, that got him a visible ripple across Jack's shoulders. "There have been no explosions, no screams, no guns going off that aren't your own in the last hour and a half. You saw Tosh's predictions, you know they were right, so you _know_ that between them, the rest of the Team have disabled the threat."

Ianto paused, knowing he had Jack's full attention, and rising from the hard bench, he stepped up against Jack's back. His hands landed on the cold wall either side of Jack's own and Ianto pressed his body flush up against the Captain's from his calves to the tip of his nose against Jack's hair.

"But you've forgotten one thing, Sir." Ianto turned his head to brush his lips against Jack's ear, teeth grazing over the lob as he spoke. Jack shuddered. Ianto, feeling the strength of it, smiled and dropped his voice low. "While Gwen deals with the locals and Owen and Tosh clean up whatever alien corpse we have this time to try to figure out if there's any chance of this happening again; you and I are stuck here, Captain. And I can think of much better things to do in a locked cell than pacing and shouting at doors." With the final word, Ianto bit down sharply on Jack's flesh, holding the soft skin between his teeth and stroking his tongue up and down it, practically fondling Jack's ear in his mouth.

There was barely a second after he let his mouth drop before Jack growled low and spun himself around in the small space between Ianto's body and the cell wall.

"You're just full of suggestions tonight, aren't you, Ianto." Jack punctuated his sentence by landing small, almost chaste kisses on Ianto's lips. "But maybe you need to learn a little more respect, mmm?" Jack slid a leg between his, his thigh rubbing against the growing hardness there.

Ianto's; "Sir, yes sir." was little more than a hiss as he rubbed himself against Jack's leg, increasing the friction.

Jack growled low in his throat and finally leaned in to kiss him, nothing approaching chaste in this one. Ianto opened his lips and moaned when Jack's tongue slipped into the gap, he moved his hands to the front of Jack's shirt, tugging at the buttons and sliding them from their holes. He heard voices outside of the cell but the feel of Jack's hand as he reached beneath Ianto's shirt and rubbed up across his stomach and chest, distracted him too much to care.

Jack's thumb brushed against a nipple, sending shocks of arousal throughout his body and-

-the door slammed open. Jack jumped away from him, stuffing his hands into his pockets and turned to the intruder.

"Owen." Ianto took a _very_ deep breath before raising his eyes. Dammit, why now?

"Captain, Ianto. What were you- bloody hell, in a police cell?!"

"We would have been if you hadn't interrupted-"

"Jack! Just, Jack do up your shirt and shut up. Owen why are you here?" Ianto adjusted his tie, glaring at Jack until he began to cover his chest again.

"Why am I-? Gwen and Tosh are cleaning up for the night and I thought you'd want to get out of here. 'Course, if I'd known how much you enjoyed it I'd have gone out instead."

That was the problem with having a well trained team, Ianto decided as they left the cell, Jack and Owen in front continuing their trade of barbs and innuendo. They tended to exceed expectations and get things done quickly. Too damn quickly, in his opinion. His walk was still awkward as they left the station and he started to plan for future incarcerations; he'd stop Jack's pacing about ten minutes in, next time, that should do it.

 

**End.**


End file.
